


Don't Leave Me Comfortless.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Alphabet Fandoms Challenge. [5]
Category: Derone, Sum 41
Genre: Comfort Food, Dog - Freeform, Gardening, M/M, dormouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cone comes to Deryk looking miserable, will the reason draw the two apart, or pull them closer together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Comfortless.

Deryk had just started to do some long overdue household chores,  
unblocking the garden drain, taking the trash to the dump, all the   
other asorted things that he had to deal with, with now having his   
own place, when Cone arrived at his place, looking miserable, and in   
need of comforting.

Abandoning the yardwork, in favour of supporting his friend through  
whatever had upset him, Deryk took him inside and put the coffee maker   
on, ready for hot drinks while he listened to Cone's tale of woe.He knew   
it was serious when he saw what Cone had with him. For he'd brought Danish  
pastries, doughnuts and death by chocolate, foods that they only had when   
one was seriously miserable. These were real comfort foods.

Hearing his dog barking madly, Deryk and Cone went outside to see what   
was wrong with the silly animal, and were horrified to see it had a small  
animal of some sort in it's teeth. Cone, feeling kinship with the terrified   
creature, went over and forcibly removed it from the dog's mouth, while  
Deryk looked for a box to put it into, to keep it safe while they saw if it  
needed a vet. It was a tiny little Dormouse.

Looking at it, Deryk decided it just looked shocked, and that it would   
be alright of they took it inside, and kept it quiet while it recovered.  
Cone, still looking miserable, sat slumped on the couch, and started to tuck   
into the edible comforts he'd brought, while Deryk fetched the coffee.

*************************************************************************

Sitting either end of the couch, both with coffee and chocolate cake,   
Deryk asked Cone what was wrong. Cone, setting his cake to one side, glanced  
at Deryk, and said "My wife... she said that she was through with me ... that   
you and I ... that you and I .... that we're ... we're having an affair every  
time we go one tour. I said if she thought that, she didn't know either of  
us very well, because neither of us thought of the other like that."

Deryk, coughing, also put aside his refreshments, and muttered something to  
himself, something Cone didn't hear. Asked to repeat what he'd said, Deryk  
mumbled that Cone should speak for himself, not others. Startled, Cone asked  
if Deryk meant that he DID fancy him. Deryk, leaning forward, took Cone's  
chin gently in his hand, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Shocked, and a little awkward, Cone let the kiss continue, until both needed  
air. Staring into Deryk's eyes, Cone licked his suddenly dry lips, and blinked.   
Before reaching out, and putting his hand onto Deryk's neck, pulling him in for   
another kiss.

*****************************************************************************

Abruptly catching fire from the second kiss, both men moved closer together,  
until Cone was practically sitting in Deryk's lap, and Deryk was wrapped tightly  
around Cone's lithe frame. Pulling apart, Cone said "I guess the wife saw something   
I never did. I must thank her for telling me sometime." Deryk, checkling, asked  
if Cone was sure, it would be a big step, and not one that would be easy to reverse   
if he should decide he wanted to change his mind again. 

Grinning, Cone sat on Deryk's lap, and, rolling his pelvis into his friend's crotch,  
feeling him swell and harden, said he was sure, and had been ... interested for a while,  
but with no sign from Deryk, hadn't liked to say anything. Cone moved in with Deryk   
from the home he had shared with his wife, and touring was never quite the same again.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part D of the alphabet fandoms challenge I did.
> 
> This part was dedicated to a friend who found that no-one but her, at the time, wrote Derone. What's a friend to do?


End file.
